


you're contagious (touch me, baby)

by xavierurban



Series: titans gangbang verse [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Somnopihilia, Insufficient Lube, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Objectification Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sub Jason Todd, Top Wally West, by nature of the trope, more like sex magic i guess, this is a weird mix of Hoodflash smut and Birdflash softness don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: BJTW2020 Day 4: Fuck or die/sex pollen|JL notices that the second Robin is all grown up|Mafia AU|Animal traits/wing fic/kemonomimiNot many people are equipped to be on the other end of a speedster on sex pollen. Or sex magic, as the case may be. Dick knows he won’t be able to keep up, but he also knows someone whocan; he just hopes Jason’s around to heed the distress call.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Wally West, background Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: titans gangbang verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	you're contagious (touch me, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting just a smidgen early again today, sorry. I was hoping to stay up until midnight to do it, but my brain is failing, so... Yeah. Technically, this is not getting its final edit, either, but I think it should be okay.
> 
> This is set in an ambiguously-timed future moment of the TTGB verse. It's definitely after _stars_ , but I'm not completely sure yet if the next few future works will be reordered to come before it or not.
> 
> Title from Contagious by The Isley Brothers

It’s strange, being on the other side of things.

Oh, Wally has had plenty of run-ins with various so-called “sex pollens,” but his speedster metabolism had always spared him from feeling the effects himself. But his teammates were rarely so lucky.

Even now, he can remember trying and failing to cling to his rational mind under the combined assault of Dick, Roy, and Donna, as Garth, the only other Titan left unaffected, had frantically made the trip to the Watchtower to get the antidote. He remembers, in vague flashes of _panicscarednogoodsafegoodenoughi’menough_ , Garth helping him through the drop when the others were finally sedated and recovering.

He’s never been on this side of it before, never really thought that he _could_ be, but this is something else. This isn’t biological warfare that his body can simply outmatch; it’s-

Well, something else.

 _Magic_ , his brain supplies, and, even after all this time, Wally still wants to scoff, wants to say there’s no such thing as magic, only science that they don’t understand, and yet-

And yet, here he is, rutting wildly into Dick, even as his best friend - parterloverotherhalf _Dick_ \- is barely clinging to consciousness, mewling in a way that Wally’s only ever heard Garth cause. And he can’t _stop_ , even as the worry in his gut coils and intensifies, even as his mind screams at him to _slowdownslowdownhecan’ttakethisyouhavetoslowdown_.

They had hoped it was a one-time thing, that the villain du jour had simply expected that they would shatter under the weight of The Flash being forced to-

To _assault_ Nightwing, but-

But, no.

No, it’s so much worse than that. They’ve been at it for over an hour already, and Wally still feels like he’s burning, like his heart is going to beat straight out of his chest.

Dick can’t take much more of this, he knows.

It’s almost a relief when he feels strong arms hauling him off the motionless - ohgodnowaitwhendidthathappenDick _Dick!_ \- body beneath him, and yet he finds himself snarling and fighting as the heat inside him grows.

“Quiet,” someone snaps, and Wally knows that voice, knows it in his _bones_ , and his mouth shuts with an audible click as his head swings around to see Roy kneeling on the bed, next to Dick’s prone body, sees his fingers probing for a pulse along his neck and sees Roy’s shoulders drop a little in relief.

“Get him out of here,” someone else says, and Wally freezes for a moment, suddenly much more conscious of the hand twisting one of his arms behind his back, of the arm thrown across his chest. He gives a wordless shout of rage as Roy bundles Dick up into his arms, and the person behind him swears when he tries to lunge towards them.

He knows it’s for the best, knows Roy _needs_ to take Dick from him, but his head is spinning as his blood continues to rush south, his cock throbbing painfully, and _they’retakingDickfromhimhowdaretheyheneedshimhe-_

A strong grip holds him steady as Roy makes his retreat, and Wally snarls and struggles and starts to vibrate, prepares himself to phase right out of that restraining hold, but then he finds himself stumbling forwards as he’s pushed away from the other person. He ends up on all fours and before he can scramble back to his feet, there’s a hand on the back of his neck applying a firm pressure as he’s carefully forced down onto his front.

“Wally,” the man says, and he screams in frustration as that grip on his neck grows firmer, too tight to be comfortable but, somehow, just right. His chest heaves as he tries to control his breathing, and he screams again as he buries his face against the carpet of his bedroom floor.

“Shh,” he says, and, and, _oh_. Oh. That’s-

That’s Jason.

Wally groans, thoughts of the last time Jason had been in this room with him coming unbidden to his mind, and he makes another half-hearted attempt to throw Jason’s weight off of him. He doesn’t even realise he’s crying and letting out these wretched sobs until Jason’s hand runs down his back and he starts murmuring platitudes.

The weight against him lessens slowly, hesitantly, and Wally tries his hardest not to move. Then it’s gone entirely, but, a moment later, he’s feeling weightless as he’s lifted up from the floor and tossed onto his bed, bouncing slightly as he hits the mattress. He lands on his back, and his eyes go wide as he stares up at Jason.

Jason, who is in the process of rapidly stripping off his clothes, his perfectly-toned chest already on display as he fights with his belt and the fastenings of his jeans. Wally’s cock jerks between his legs, precum practically streaming from the slit as he watches Jason strip. His shoes get kicked off before Jason does the same with his jeans, and he huffs as he bends to pull off his socks, too, before he climbs onto the bed. He’s not wearing any underwear, and he straddles Wally easily, his palm pressed to the centre of Wally’s chest to hold him down as he raises himself up and then uses his other hand to reach for Wally’s cock.

His breath catches when Jason sinks down on him with a hiss a moment later and, shit, fuck, he’s wet already, like he’d prepared himself on the way over, and Wally moans at the thought even as it horrifies him, too. He can see it now, what Jason might have been expecting. Can see himself forcing Jason down and pushing into him without a thought to whether or not he was ready to take him.

_Christ._

Had he even prepped Dick?

He can’t- He can’t _remember_.

~~He barely even remembers getting back to his apartment.~~

Something clenches in his chest at that thought, but it’s chased from his mind a moment later when Jason starts moving, raising himself up and then sinking back down as he rides Wally faster with each repetition. Wally moans, his hands flying up to grab Jason’s hips and holding on tight as he starts pushing up into all that inviting heat. Jason bites his lip to hold back his own noises, and Wally tightens his grip until his nails are digging in and Jason can’t help but throw his head back as he groans.

“Fuck,” he swears, and his muscles clench around Wally in the most delicious way, “Fuck, Christ, _shit_.”

Wally wants to call him out on his lack of eloquence, but all that comes out when he opens his mouth is another moan, and then he’s pulling at Jason’s hips, roughly guiding him into riding him faster, _harder_ , and, fuck, _fuck_ , he’s got to be leaking something awful because Jason feels even more wet than he did at the start.

It isn’t long before Wally is shouting and holding Jason down against him as he comes, rutting up into him desperately as his cock pulses and his heart slams against his ribcage. He doesn’t even bother to pull out before he flips their position and then settles himself between Jason’s legs, and his mouth waters at the sight of the other man’s hard cock between them. His hands close around Jason’s thighs as he shoves them farther apart and uses his grip for leverage as he pistons his cock in and out of Jason’s tight hole.

Jason gasps and throws his hands back, grabbing at the metal bars of Wally’s headboard as he tries to push down against Wally, tries to meet his thrusts.

“Good boy,” Wally growls, and Jason gasps again before letting out a whine, precum dripping down his cock as he clenches around Wally’s in response, “Yeah, that’s it. Fuck, Jay, make yourself nice and tight for me, so good. You’re so good.”

Jason whines again, and Wally imagines that he’s probably blushing now, but he can’t tear his gaze away from the sight of his cock being swallowed up by Jason’s ass with each thrust to check. It looks obscene, really, his cock is dark and swollen and wet, and Wally knows that if it weren’t for his healing factor, it would be rubbed raw by now. He shifts, his hands sliding down from Jason’s thighs to his knees, and then he grabs them and pushes Jason’s legs up and out, folding him up and spreading him wide at the same time as he fucks him faster, faster than he should, he knows, but Jason can take it.

God, but he still feels so hot, feels like he’s being burnt alive from the inside out, and he moans as Jason’s passage clenches and convulses around him, as his cock spurts cum all over his stomach and he cries out in surprise but doesn’t once let go of the headboard.

Wally moves faster still as he chases his own release from the tight clutch of Jason’s body, and Jason gives a startled yelp before his breath wheezes out of him. His legs tremble ever so slightly, and Wally responds by pushing them down harder, heedless to the way Jason’s muscles strain painfully in response. He stares, transfixed, as he pounds into Jason a few more times before he comes again, and he keeps staring as he pulls out and little trickles of his release follow a few seconds later.

He groans at the sight before letting go of one of Jason’s legs in order to grab his own still-hard cock. He guides it up through the leaking mess, gathering what he can on the head before he thrusts back inside to a startled groan from Jason.

Wally doesn’t hesitate before resuming that same brutal pace.

Jason swears under his breath and fights his other leg free from Wally’s grip, wrapping the pair of them around his waist, instead, and squeezing tightly as he tries to draw Wally closer.

“C’mon,” he gasps, “Fuck, Wally, _please_.”

“Please, what?” Wally snarks, even as he lowers himself over Jason, his palms pressed to the mattress on either side of the other man’s head. He meets Jason’s eyes for a moment, watches the heat blazing in them that Wally’s sure his own are reflecting right back to him. A part of him wants to slow down, to tease Jason with a slow grind until he’s desperate and whining, but-

But he can’t. Even the thought of slowing down makes his heart stutter in his chest, and that’s _terrifying_ , if Wally lets himself stop to think about it.

Which is why he doesn’t.

 _“Fuck me,”_ Jason growls, his voice gone all low and throaty, just like his goddamn father’s, and Wally shudders. He shifts again, curls his arms underneath Jason and grabs him by the shoulders, pulling him down to meet every thrust and punching these delicious little gasps from him in the process.

“What do you think I’m _doing_?” He grits out, and Jason’s legs tighten around him.

_“Teasing.”_

Jason lets go of the headboard, reaching for Wally, instead, and Wally groans as his nails rake hard over his back, leaving stinging trails of wounded skin in their wake. He tilts his head and bites at Jason’s neck in retaliation, even though he knows the marks won’t last, anyway. It’s the principle of the thing.

Jason cries out as Wally clamps his teeth down harder and starts sucking at the skin caught between them, his hips working harder as Jason clenches around his cock.

This mark, on the other hand. This one will stay, and even the thought of that makes a fresh heat curl in Wally’s gut.

His next orgasm seems to crash into him out of nowhere, his eyes squeezing shut as he locks his jaw and buries himself as deep inside Jason’s body as he can get while his cock pulses. Jason gives a high whine as he bares his throat, his head thrown back in submission, and he trembles all over as his nails bite in against Wally’s shoulder blades. His chest heaves beneath Wally’s body, jolting him back into the moment, and Wally winces as he carefully unlocks his jaw and pulls back, his tongue laving over the indents his teeth have left in Jason’s skin.

He tastes copper on his tongue.

“Shit,” he grunts and lets go of Jason in order to push himself back up, wanting to get a better look in these brief moments where his mind feels _clear_ , but Jason just clings to him more tightly himself, his back lifting slightly off the bed as Wally tries to straighten up and only succeeds in bringing Jason with him. He can feel the hard length of Jason’s cock pressing against his belly, and he huffs out a laugh.

“God, you’re a little pain slut, aren’t you?” He teases, and Jason shivers as he grinds himself up against Wally as best he can in his current position.

It’s as good as confirmation.

Wally has the fleeting, nearly hysterical thought that it’s a good thing, too, because this is bound to get painful for him if this stupid fucking curse doesn’t wear off soon.

Hah.

 _Fucking_ curse.

_Get it together, West._

“C’mon,” he says, “Let go, Jay.”

Jason grumbles in protest, and Wally narrows his gaze.

 _“Now,_ brat,” he adds harshly, and, fuck, _fuck_ , it’s like his heartrate is already picking up again, his pulse pounding against his skin as his cock jerks back to life where it’s still trapped inside the hot clutch of Jason’s body, “You’re gonna get on your hands and knees for me like a good little bitch, hm?”

Jason’s cock jerks against him at that, precum drooling from the slit and smearing across his stomach, and Wally smirks as the younger man disentangles himself from him and scrambles to roll over and get into the requested position. He rocks back slightly as he looks over his shoulder at Wally, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and, shit, Wally’s sure that the look in his eyes means _something_ \- something _important_ \- but he can’t place it, not when his mind is going hazy once again with a desperate need to fuck.

His palm hits hard against Jason’s ass before he grabs him by the hips and lines his cock back up. He drags Jason back hard, fucking him down over his cock instead of moving himself, and Jason gives a strangled groan as he drops his head to hang down and curls his fingers into the rumpled bedsheets.

“Yeah, you like that, Jay?” He asks as he shoves him forward just to pull him back again, “You like me using you like you were made for? Like me using this tight fuckhole to get myself off as much as I want?”

Jason just moans in agreement, or maybe it’s for the way Wally’s cock keeps dragging across his prostate from this angle. 

Maybe it’s both.

Wally’s grip tightens, fingers digging in deeply enough that there’s no way there won’t be bruises blossoming over Jason’s skin by the time the day is through, and he speeds up, pushing and pulling Jason’s body at a punishing pace as his cock vibrates inside him.

He can barely hear the way Jason’s moans grow higher and more desperate, time starting to warp around him as he loses control of himself. He comes back to with Jason slumped forward into the mattress, the sheets caught between his teeth to stifle himself and his ass held up primarily by Wally’s own grip. There’s cum leaking out around Wally’s cock where it’s still sheathed inside him, and more still puddled on the sheets beneath them, presumably from Jason’s own now-soft cock.

It has no damn right being this hot when Wally isn't the one _choosing_ this.

He shifts carefully, suddenly very, _very_ aware of how hard he must have been fucking Jason mere moments ago, and moans in surprise when Jason whimpers and clenches around him like he's begging him to stay.

Fucking Hell.

"Shh," Wally murmurs, petting a palm down the curve of Jason's ass a few times, "Shh, babe. I'm not done with you yet."

And he's really not. Already the heat is returning, and, _fuck_ , Jason clenches around him again, snapping what little control he'd been clinging to. His hand slides up to the small of Jason's back, pushing him down into an even steeper arch than before as he pulls his hips back and then thrusts forward again. Jason jolts beneath him, his legs spreading wider apart as he sinks against the mattress, and Wally grunts as he fucks into him again, and again. And _again_.

"So good," he babbles, his hands returning to Jason's hips for a few seconds before moving closer together. He gropes at the firm muscles of his ass before spreading him apart to watch the way his rim clings around Wally's cock with each movement.

"God, Jay, fuck," he keeps going, "You're so tight, shit. God, look at you, fucking made for this."

Jason only whines in response, his breath puffing out of him where his face is turned sideways, mouth hanging open as his fingers spasm where they're gripping at the sheets.

"You love it, don't you?" Wally grunts, and Jason gives a jerky nod as he tries to rouse himself, rocking back against Wally's hips to meet each thrust, "Well?"

"Yesss," Jason whines, his walls clamping down around Wally's dick every time he rocks forward again, "Yes, fuck, I do. I love it. Please. More, please. Pleasepleasepleaseohfu-uuuck."

Wally would hate to disappoint, you know? And it's so hard to remember why he shouldn't when Jason's begging him so sweetly for more, when every spark of his own survival instincts is saying yes, yes, this is what you need to do.

His hands slide along Jason's ass until his thumbs are both brushing up against his own dick where he's forcing them into Jason on either side of it. Jason shouts and pushes his hips back harder, and Wally groans at how much _tighter_ Jason feels like this.

"Good boy," he grunts, and the slick slap of skin against skin drowns out whatever weak response Jason manages to give, "So fuckin' good at taking my cock, sweetheart."

It takes a concentrated effort to keep himself in the same moment, and Wally can feel the hairs along his arms and the back of his neck raising with the static as he keeps the speedforce at bay. It's a losing battle, he knows, but, shit, they'd only just started and he'd lost himself in it once already. And Jason may be enhanced, may have the stamina to keep up with him for longer than most and just the _slightest_ healing factor, but he's still painfully, _breakably_ human.

Wally can't stop his mouth from running as he tries to distract himself from the anxiety and the lust raging through him, spewing filth that would make even Roy blush as he continues to drive his cock into Jason's tight, overstuffed hole. His cock twitches almost painfully when he comes, and, Christ, he's shooting blanks again already, just like he’d been towards the end with Dick.

It's not a good sign, not at all.

Shit, he should get up. Should get up and get some lube and, and, _fuck_ , but Jason is just trembling beneath him, his own cock stirring once more as Wally slides first his thumbs free, and then his cock, and the thought is there and gone in, well, a flash.

Jason's lower half slumps back down onto the mattress without Wally holding him up, and Wally wastes no time in nudging him over onto his back. He leans in and kisses him, licking hard into his mouth as Jason sluggishly starts to respond.

"Still with me, Jay?" He asks when he finally pulls back, and Jason follows after him, trying to steal another kiss. Wally chuckles and withdraws further before crawling up to straddle his chest.

"Hmm?" He prompts when he gets no response, forcing himself to stay put even as he reaches down and starts fisting his cock.

Jason's gaze lingers on his cock, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, and Wally groans.

 _"Jason,"_ he snaps, and Jason whines before finally turning his eyes back up to Wally's face.

Wally lets himself read a little more cognizance in them than is really there.

"Open up, Jay," he tells him, and a shudder runs down his spine when Jason obeys immediately, "Good boy. Gonna give your ass a break, hm? Gonna let you get me nice and wet before I fuck you again."

Jason moans, but the noise cuts off when Wally shifts again, pushing up onto his knees and crowding closer to Jason's face. He groans as he shoves his cock into the waiting heat of the other man's mouth and reaches down to fist a hand into his hair so he can drag him up higher, forcing his cock down into Jason's throat.

He gags, his throat spasming around the intrusion, and Wally groans again as he throws his head back and rocks his hips forward. 

"Fuck," he grunts when he finally looks at Jason again, meeting his wet eyes and red face. He's got drool dripping from the corners of his mouth and tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and Wally swears as he reaches his other hand down to feel the obscene bulge in his throat.

Jason moans at his touch, and Wally swears his eyes roll back for a moment as it vibrates all along his dick.

"You're fucking perfect like this," he says as he rocks back, letting Jason gasp in a few breaths before he pushes forwards again, "Could just keep you here on my cock, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jason moans around him again, and his grip tightens in Jason's hair as he starts fucking into his throat until tears are spilling down Jason's flushed cheeks.

“You want me to keep you here, even after this wears off?" He continues, "Make you my own little fuck-doll, keep you in my bed so I can use you whenever I want?”

Wally squeezes his eyes shut as he fights to reign himself in when all he wants to do is let go. It’s so good, but it’s not _enough_ , fuck, it’s not going to be enough, but if he tries to fuck Jason’s face any faster like this, he could snap his _neck_. It takes what feels like an insurmountable effort to make himself let go of Jason’s hair and, shit, Jason just strains his neck to keep _himself_ up, instead, and, God. _God_ , Wally doesn’t deserve him, not like this.

The sob Jason lets out when Wally presses him down and slides his cock free sounds _wrecked_ , and it only makes his cock jerk eagerly.

“Shh,” he soothes, taking a brief moment to brush Jason’s sweat-dampened hair away from his forehead before he shuffles himself back between the younger man’s legs again, “Shh, Jay, you did good, but I need this, okay? Need to fuck you again, babe, shit.”

He’s already getting into position as he speaks, lifting one of Jason’s legs and hooking it over his shoulder before lining himself up and pressing forward until the head of his cock breaches that deliciously tight hole once more.

“You’re doing so good, Jay,” he reassures him one last time as he meets Jason’s flickering gaze, and then his control just _snaps_ , and Wally barely remembers to spare a plea to the universe that this doesn’t damage either of them irreparably - physically _or_ mentally.

* * *

Jason lasts a lot longer than Dick did, clinging to consciousness for close to three hours before he succumbs to the exhaustion, his body covered in sweat and his thighs and the sheets beneath them a mess of cum that’s tinted pink with blood. Wally’s pretty sure his mind left the building long before that point, though. Knows that, at some point, seemingly between one moment and the next, Jason had stopped responding to him beyond whimpering and whining, had gone utterly pliant in his hands.

Knows it happened a lot sooner than he would have expected.

It’s not exactly the first time he’s seen it happen, so it doesn’t scare him, per se. But-

But he feels guilty, really, because he’s somehow managed to push Jason _down_ , and he’s in no state to try and bring him back up.

Roy’s going to kill him, if this goddamned curse doesn’t do it first.

Wally keeps at him for a few more rounds before his own exhaustion and dehydration finally wins out, the fire inside him feeling more like embers now; the curse or hex or _whatever the hell it was_ must finally be sated.

Hell, maybe it was on a timer.

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of beeping, and he jerks before trying to sit up, his heart beating wildly with remembered panic. Strong hands land on his shoulders and push him back down, and Wally chokes as he looks up and the image of Dick’s face resolves before his hazy eyes. The beeping of the heart monitor increases.

“Dick,” he croaks, and the other man hums, squeezing his shoulders once before letting go, “Fuck, Dick- I’m sorry. I-”

“Shh,” Dick says, lips twisted into a gentle grin, “It’s okay. I’m fine, and I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat. It’s okay, Wally.”

Wally goes to move and hisses when it tugs at the needle in his arm. His brow furrows, and Dick chuckles.

“It’s an IV, doofus,” he explains, “Do you have any idea how much energy, like, five hours of fucking uses up, dude? Not to mention the fight befo-”

“Five hours?” Wally shrieks, his eyes widening with horror as he looks Dick up and down, like he’s assessing him for hidden damage, before his memories catch up with him.

“Fuck,” he groans and lifts his hand up to rub down his face. He heaves a breath, and then peaks an eye out at Dick from behind his hand.

“Jason?” He asks, his voice trembling just slightly.

“Jay’s fine,” he says, but there’s something somber in his voice and the wrinkles around his eyes are tight with stress. Wally makes a disbelieving noise, and Dick sighs. He grabs Wally’s hand and gives it a comforting squeeze, and then he sighs again.

“He’ll _be_ fine,” he finally corrects, and Wally frowns, “It’s nothing you need to worry about, Wally. Roy’s with him, it’s fine.”

Wally remembers, with sudden clarity, the distant look in Jason’s eyes towards the end, the tear streaks on his cheeks and the blood between his legs. Guilt settles heavy in his gut, and his throat feels like it’s closing up as he tries to suck in a gasping breath.

“Hey, hey, Wally,” Dick says, his palms settling on either side of Wally’s face, cupping his cheeks, “It’s _okay_. You didn’t drop him. He’s just. He’s really deep right now.” Dick frowns, chewing his lip for a moment, and then shakes his head. “He knew what he was getting into, okay? He knew what might happen.”

Wally is silent for a long moment, processing everything Dick just said, and, finally, he lets out a shuddering breath.

“Can I see him?” He asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Not right now,” Dick tells him as he pulls his hands back and folds them in his lap when he sits at the edge of the bed, “Roy doesn’t want any distractions right now.”

Wally nods, because he understands.

Even if it’s true, what Dick said, and Jason hasn’t _dropped_ , Wally knows how hard it can still be to come back up from prolonged subspace. Hell, he’s gone days walking around the Tower in a mild, lingering haze, clinging to the other Titans for support and guidance because he couldn’t _quite_ shake the headspace.

And Jason-

Jason, who just wants to be _useful_ when he’s subbing, who wants to be their little doll, their toy to use for their own needs with no regard for his own needs, well.

It isn’t hard to see how what happened earlier would push him into such a state, even when it wasn’t really a _scene_.

Fuck. Even if Jason is one of the few people who can keep up with Wally’s stamina, they probably shouldn’t have let him do this. Honestly, he feels a little spark of anger towards Dick and Roy, the more he thinks about it. But-

But maybe there was no other choice, because Wally’s _sure_ that he was half-way to a heart-attack every time he tried to stop, and Jason may be struggling a bit mentally, in the aftermath, but Dick would’ve gotten _hurt_ , and none of them would have handled it well if they’d stood by and done nothing while Wally died from the infliction.

It’s really not so different from all the times he’d done the same for the other Titans, is it? God, he never thought he’d be in the position to relate to the guilt and self-loathing they often expressed after such incidents. Maybe he could have been a little more understanding instead of always trying to brush it under the rug because he was _fine_ , really. Never once did he regret doing all he could to help any of them get through it.

_“He knew what he was getting into, okay? He knew what might happen.”_

Wally lets out another shaking breath as he remembers Dick’s words from a moment before.

Okay. _Okay,_ Jason had made his own choice, just like Wally had done numerous times before. He could-

He could respect that.

“Will you lay with me?” He asks finally, and Dick’s posture relaxes as he flashes him a small smile.

“As if I wasn’t just waiting for you to ask,” he teases, and something settles inside Wally’s chest as Dick climbs into the hospital bed alongside him and rests his head on Wally’s shoulder. Wally finds one of his hands with his own, holding on tightly as he closes his eyes and lets the soft, steady rhythm of Dick’s breathing lull him back to sleep.


End file.
